Over the Hedge
by EdWaRdsLoVeR94
Summary: What happens when Alice buys Emmett the new hit movie Over the Hedge? What happens when he wants his own crazy rabid squirrel? How will he get one? ExA pov R&R please
1. The movie

Chapter 1:

APOV:

"Emmett! I yelled. I had just gotten back from the best shopping trip and had found the best movie for Emmett. Emmett came running down the stairs.

"What is it, Al." he asked worried.

"Well,"I said a little mad, (I hated when they called me Al) "I did have something for you...But then you called me Al, so." Emmett started to jump up and down.

"Tell me what it is! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Okay, Okay, I got you this." I tossed the DVD I had bought to him.

"Over The Hedge?" he asked.

"Yeah, I knew how much you liked squirrels, so I-"

"It has squirrels!" he shouted.

"Yes, Emmett, it has _a _squirrel."

"I want to watch it NOW!" he said excitedly. Emmett ran over to his portable DVD player and put it in. As always he did not fast-forward through the previews. When it started his face saddened.

"What's wrong Emmett?"

"That's a racoon, Al, _not_ _a_ _squirrel_."

"The squirrel comes out later, just keep watching."

"Oh," he said and resumed watching.

Ten minutes later and when I came back he was still watching, only a little wild-eyed. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch, chewing on his finger nail. He looked entranced, or something.

I knew he was watching a part with the squirrel because he started to rock back and forth. When it was over he stared at the blank screen for a long time and then took a nap.


	2. The squirrel

Chapter 2:

Emmett's POV

The next day we all went hunting. We left Edward home though. My plan would have never worked if he hadn't stayed home. I had a plan. Since I loved Hammy from that movie so much that I was going to _make_ my own little rabid squirrel. I had been practicing resisting the smell of blood so that I would not hurt my little buddy. When everybody left I went to find my little friend. It wasn't hard to find one. They smelled _horrible_! He was the cutest, but he was gray not red. So I found another one, he was red but he was ugly. I thought I was never going to find Hammy. Then when I had almost given up, I smelled another one. He was the right color and everything! He was absolutely adorable! He wasn't hard to catch at all, but, forgetting my strength I almost crushed him. This would not work. I needed a durable pet. I had to change him. I tried to calm him down before I _did_ it, but he just wouldn't calm down. Then, I bit him.

My little buddy twisted and arched his back in pain.

"Calm down, Hammy!" He was almost impossible to control.

"Emmett!" It was Rosalie. She would not understand why I had a little friend. Uh-oh.

"She is coming! Hammy! Hammy you have to calm yourself!" Hammy would not stop squeaking and clawing at me.

"Stop it Hammy!"

"Who is Hammy?" Crap. Rosalie was standing only a few feet away.

"What is that!" she looked both horrified and furious. I panicked and started to run. "Emmett! What did you _do_?"

"I- I- I- uh..."

"_Emmett_?"

"Okay, okay I uh, found this little squirrel and he was all hurt so I-"

"Changed him?"she finished.

"Ummmmmmm..."

"Emmett!"

"Sorry!"

"You should be! Emmett! Why would you do that! How are you going to control a super-strong, super-fast, bloodthirsty SQUIRREL!" I was silent. What could I say? What could I possibly say to defend myself from what I did.

"You have to kill it before it completely changes, and becomes indestructible."

"NO!" I roared. I will not _kill_ my bestfriend!" The little guy was still writhing in pain.

"Now, Emmett, if he could talk he would be begging for death,"she said so calmly it was surprisingly terrifying. What was I supposed to do?

"I am going to take him to Carlisle, maybe he will know what to do."

"I know what to do!"she said getting frustrated with me. "Kill it right now Emmett!"

"I. Will. Not. Kill. Hammy!"

"Oh my gosh! You named it!" I didn't want to fight with her. So, I ran to Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I called.

"Emmett?" he saw the tortured squirrel in my hands. "What is going on?" he asked, even though he new full well what had happened.

"I-"

"He changed that squirrel into a vampire!" Rosalie had caught up with me.

"He did, I can see that."

"Duh. Now make him get rid of it before-"

"Before what?" I snapped.

"Before he it is just that much harder to-"

"To what?" I cut her off again.

"To kill it, that's what." I gasped. Why did my love want me to get rid of something that I enjoyed?

"No." I said flatly. "I am not going to kill it. Ever.

That is were I left them in the forest. I ran home with my little friend. My brand new friend who always had somehow left me holding on to him.


End file.
